


Twisted Memories

by darkcrabapples (arcanecorvid)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Self Harm, Slurs, Smut, cronkri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanecorvid/pseuds/darkcrabapples
Summary: This is a vent fanfic about Cronus and Kankri, and their flushed relationship. This contains various triggering topics, and is not meant for those who are triggered by sexual assault, self harm, bullying, and suicidality.Kanrki is the new kid on the block. In a world dominated by the highbloods, it's not something he can easily transition to. Moving a short distance away from friends is one thing, but traveling far enough away that you may never interact with them again is entirely different. Now he has to find his way in this new environment, filled with hostility and hemophobia.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Twisted Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Boy (Homestuck)(Kanrki x Cronus)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/538309) by alterShock. 



> As mentioned in the summary, this fanfiction is both a vent piece and one that containss many triggering topics. Please read at your own risk.

Waking up every morning was always a task that needed a lot of time to be accomplished. Kankri struggled with mornings on school days, but he always found that waking up on the weekends was easier. This morning was especially difficult, however. He started at his new school, with new kids and trolls, new expectations, new classes. He was very anxious about it, to say the least. As he finally pulled himself out of bed (because recuperacoons were nonexistent on Earth, of course), and hastened to get dressed, his head jerked as he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

“Kankri? You have to leave in five minutes. There’s cereal and milk on the table. Karkat is already eating.” It was Signless, his… caretaker. Someone he looked up to, and viewed as a guardian of sorts.

“Al-alright, thanks,” he mumbled, just loud enough to be heard past the door as he pulled his bright red sweater down over his head and slid it down to his hips, which were covered by his ridiculously long black and red striped leggings. He found them more comfortable than anything else he’d worn, and so he stuck with them. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder and leaving the room, he hesitated. It had seemed like Signless had said that, and had the intention of leaving right after. He could stay home, he wouldn’t know… 

No, school was important today. The teachers were expecting him to be there, so he could be introduced. He sighed, shutting the door behind himself and walking down the stairs. 

…

Moving towards the school, his eyes immediately fell upon three very tall highbloods standing in front of the doors. Two were clearly seadwellers, with their telltale fins and gills. And the other appeared to just be a purple-blooded jugallo. He moved up the stairs, trying to skirt around them, before feeling a large hand land on his shoulder and grab him, pulling him back. As he turned, he saw it was the second tallest of the trio. She looked down at him skeptically, before laughing and sharing looks with the other two highbloods.

“It looks like we’ve got ourselves a newbie to snuff out,” she grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the early morning light, “What do you say we cull this little lowblood? Seems like he thought he could get around us without even saying ‘hello’. How rude!” she laughed, the sound harsh and cruel. 

“Oh, he’ll definitely have to learn his place here. Where do you think that is, lowblood?” the other seadweller sneered, fins flicking in all their tattered, ripped not-so-glory. 

“I’m- I’m no better… or worse than any of you…” he whispered, looking down at his feet. This earned a snort from the violet blooded troll.

It wasn’t long before a long, bony finger jutted under his chin and forced his face upwards. He was staring into the eyes of the jugallo, and he gulped. The highblood made a gesture with his hands that Kankri couldn’t understand.

“I-I don’t…?” he stammered, utterly confused by the juggalo’s actions.

A sharp glare from the highblood caused him to go silent, and a booming voice echoed in his head, “You have a lot to learn, landdweller. How rude of you to assume we’re equals.”

Kankri shook slightly, holding the gaze as long as his face was kept upwards before immediately dropping his eyes to his feet. Each of them jerked their heads up as the bell rang, and the female troll laughed.

“We’ll see you around, lowblood. I’m Meenah, and this is not the last time we’ll speak,” she laughed menacingly before sauntering inside, followed by the jugallo. The violet blood seemed to linger for a moment longer, staring at him.

“I’m Cronus, and we have unfinished business now. Don’t forget that,” he growled before stalking into the building, greased hair shining in the artificial light.


End file.
